Ella es
by Lunnetta
Summary: HHr La vida de Hermione no era lo que ella recordaba de los últimos años. Una noticia inesperada cambia el rumbo de su destino, lo cual afecta sobremanera su presente, su futuro, todo aquéllo en lo que creía.


**ELLA ES**

**Disclaimer**: todo los que reconozcas pertenece a la maravillosa mente de Rowling.

**Nota de autor**: el fic se sitúa a principios de sexto año. En breve habrá más información al respecto en mi perfil.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la estación King Cross, Hermione seguía pensando en lo que había escuchado momentos antes de salir de casa. Justo cuando se aseguró de que sus todas sus pertenencias estaban dentro de sus maletas, escuchó un rumor curioso que provenía de la sala. Se acercó con la mayor discreción posible para descubrir lo que originaba ese sonido, pero no escuchó más que una breve discusión entre sus padres, en la cual pudo apreciar palabras como "ella", verdad, "ocultársela", "tiempo", las cuales por sí solas ya eran lo bastante elocuentes.

Intuyó que estaban hablando de ella; y a pesar de no estar tan segura, no dejaba de pensar que hablaban sobre ella. Pudo ver que su padre movía los brazos con ademanes enérgicos, los mismos que exigían zanjar el tema de una vez por todas. De inmediato, ella volvió a lo que estaba haciendo; estaba muy desconcertada porque nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

Aunque, a decir verdad, la desconcertaban varios asuntos. Después de un agitado verano, volvería a encontrarse con Harry. Por una parte se sentía reconfortada por ello; por otra, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo. Todo era muy confuso. Sólo tenía la certeza de que sentiría por dentro la pena de saber que ya era pareja de Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja que desde el año pasado traía de cabeza a la mitad de la población masculina del castillo. No obstante, sabía que era lo suficientemente capaz de ocultar su sentir. No le daría a nadie la posibilidad de ver a Hermione Granger perdiendo la compostura por situaciones tan triviales, sencillamente porque éstas jamás pasarían. Aún así, lo seguía queriendo.

No iba a negar que estaba atravesando la cumbre de su adolescencia. A pesar de que era la chica más sensata del colegio (tal y como lo expresó la profesora McGonagall como un comentario aislado), las hormonas le estaban propinando malas jugadas, especialmente a sus sentimientos. A veces sólo sacudía la cabeza en un intento de olvidar ese aspecto de su vida, pero todo esfuerzo resultaba en vano cuando lo veía llegar a la Sala Común, o cuando se montaba sobre su Saeta de Fuego en uno de esos espectaculares partidos de _quidditch_ ─en realidad, ese deporte no le inspiraba mucho interés, pero él era quien lo magnificaba. Por supuesto, él jamás sabría lo que ella opinaba al respecto.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la estación, volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, y recordó lo agradable que sería volver al colegio, algo que no coincidía con lo que momentos atrás pensaba: en una tarde que se veía próxima, volvería a encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall. La mujer no solía mantener relaciones íntimas con los alumnos, pero la chica era una excepción. No sólo pensaba que era una joven sensata, sino que era de las mentes más brillantes que había tenido oportunidad de conocer (si no es que la mejor de todas). No tenían un día fijo para encontrarse: se reunían por lo menos una vez por semana para charlar sobre temas de relevancia para ambas: ya fuesen los descubrimientos que, últimamente, se daban a cuentagotas en el mundo mágico, o las noticias sobre la política mágica (no creían más en lo que los periodistas del _El Profeta_ escribían); o, de vez en cuando, sobre la nostalgia que les provocaba la vida _muggle_ que habían hecho a un lado. Hermione sólo tenía una idea superficial sobre la vida de la profesora, y muy en el fondo creía que debió haberse dado la oportunidad de ser feliz.

En resumidas cuentas, tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Los minutos transcurrían vertiginosos mientras la adolescente buscaba con la mirada a sus dos mejores amigos; pero al reconocer la figura de un chico de cabello rojizo y ataviado con una chaqueta de estampado tartán y estilo _muggle_ detuvo su búsqueda.

─Hola, Ronald.

─Por Merlín, Hermione, ya son dos semanas desde que nos vimos y al parecer no superas lo ocurrido. ─La chica recordó cuando Ron utilizó uno de los artefactos de la marca Weasley y que había estallado frente a ella, provocándole un susto inesperado. Hermione reaccionó de buena gana; siempre estaba preparada para cualquier suceso que pudiese ocurrir en La Madriguera, pero el hecho la alteró un poco. Sin embargo, le gustaba nombrar a su amigo por su nombre completo. _Ronald_ sonaba bastante bien.

─Olvídalo, Ron, ¿quieres? No es esa la razón por la cual te llamo así. ─Acto seguido, extendió una mano hasta el hombro del muchacho, la cual se hallaba a buena distancia de la superficie. Era increíble lo mucho que crecía el pelirrojo.

Dubitativa, decidió continuar con la charla preguntando por la persona que más le interesaba.

─¿Dónde está Harry?

─Oh, él. Se quedó charlando con Kingsley. Muchos de nuestros compañeros de la Orden acudieron hasta su casa _muggle_ con la intención de que llegara completo.

Y menos mal que fue así. Los tiempos no eran los ideales para que Harry llegara tan tranquilo a la estación después de haber abordado cualquier autobús.

─Me quedo más tranquila al respecto, Ronal… Ron. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Y tus hermanos?

─Mi madre se encuentra con mi hermana; y sobre papá y los demás, no lo sé. Al parecer, mamá no quiere que esté sola mucho tiempo. Quiere asegurarse de que se libre de cualquier tipo de problemas el próximo año. Pero dime, ¿qué aprietos puede tener una chica que hace el hechizo de _mocomurciélagos_? Es divertida, y medio castillo moriría por estarla cuidando a todas horas.

Ah… Y es que Ron no sabía la nueva noticia.

─Bueno, Ron, es que hay que ver lo que acontece en el mundo mágico. No es para menos que tu madre se preocupe. Lo mismo pasa con tus hermanos mayores… No me gustaría que ocurriera algo en "Sortilegios Weasley" ─se detuvo cuando vio que las facciones del rostro colorado de su amigo se endurecían por la incertidumbre─… lo siento, Ron. Mantente tranquilo. Ellos son realmente buenos y sabrán cómo salir librados de cualquier contingencia. Sin embargo, el mismo riesgo corremos todos, ya sea dentro de casa o sobre cualquier acera del mundo. Sólo nos queda Hogwarts… ─La última frase la dijo más para sí misma, que para tranquilizar a su amigo, porque algo en el fondo le advertía que no era totalmente cierto.

Llevaba días pensando en la posibilidad de que se acercaran tiempos realmente difíciles. No deseaba que Harry se enfrentara de inmediato a la furia que provocaba la sed de poder; él era muy joven y necesitaba prepararse aún más, porque también tenía la certeza de que él, eventualmente, se encontraría frente a frente con el mago más peligroso de la historia. Y al mismo tiempo, también sabía que necesitaba ser más optimista, y lo demostraría de inmediato al comenzar las clases.

Volvió a mirar los ojos azules de Ron, y sin necesidad de expresar palabras, acordaron en acercarse más a la gélida muralla que los separaba de su destino real. Hermione se volvió hacia sus padres, despidiéndose y deseándoles lo mejor. Temía hablarles sobre lo que emergía en el mundo mágico así que sólo se limitó a enterarlos de que les escribiría menos. Su madre se asustó un poco, pero su hija logró convencerla de que no era necesaria la incertidumbre, que sólo sería un año pesado.

El pelirrojo no decía nada al respecto. Eran tantos hechos los que se agolpaban dentro de su mente que no podía entender del todo las circunstancias. Y no es que no comprendiera el peligro del exterior, sino que fallaba al momento de mostrar empatía con sus amigos. Ése era uno de los motivos por los cuales, otrora, lo reprendía su amiga.

─Por cierto, ¿por qué me dices Ronald?

─Me gusta cómo suena. Más vale que te acostumbres…

Sus voces se alejaban conforme se acercaban a la estación nueve y tres cuartos.

El ajetreo en el pasillo exterior de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos se encontraba en su máximo punto. El sonido que producía la locomotora se confundía con las voces de cientos de magos y brujas que acompañaban a sus hijos pocos minutos antes de las once. La gran mayoría de ellos prefería que se mantuvieran en Hogwarts aun en vacaciones, así que aprovechaban cada minuto junto a ellos; por desgracia, tendrían que esperar al siguiente verano para verlos de nuevo.

En ese momento, Hermione y Ron encontraron a Molly Weasley y a su hija; extrañamente, su esposo, Arthur, y los gemelos no las acompañaban. Cuando la castaña preguntó a la mujer por el paradero de ellos, obtuvo la misma respuesta que Ron le dio momentos atrás.

Y de pronto, una caravana hizo su aparición en el lugar. Varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix rodeaban a un Harry Potter visiblemente atolondrado por la seguridad que, casi a la fuerza, aceptó. Ella sabía que ambos tendrían una charla obligatoria para cuando la noche llegara.

Al parecer, en ese día no hacían falta las palabras. La mirada de Harry fue muy elocuente al encontrar la de sus amigos. En silencio, aceptó la reunión de la noche esbozando una sonrisa breve. Los tres sabían que debían tratar varios asuntos; y cuanto antes fuera, mejor. Ni siquiera lo impedía el hecho de que Harry hubiese ido a abrazar a Ginny al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con Molly, ni la idea de que ambos estuviesen juntos durante el viaje hacia Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en momentos como ése, le desagradaba ser Prefecta de Gryffindor.

─Es extraño que Harry abrace a mi hermana… ─observó el pobre Ron, y con justa razón. Su compañera de Prefectura lo miró, pensando en que era injusto que se le ocultaran sucesos importantes como el noviazgo entre ella y su mejor amigo.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el expreso de Hogwarts partiera. Ron se apresuró en subir su equipaje para ocupar su cómodo lugar en el compartimiento de prefectos, y llamó con insistencia a Hermione. Terminó saludando y despidiéndose, al mismo tiempo, de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que ahí se hallaban.

Se dirigió con prisa hacia el compartimiento especialmente asignado, pensando en que aquél sería un año memorable en todos los aspectos.

Los minutos posteriores a las once en punto se desvanecieron junto a los rostros de sus colegas, y la chica emprendió la marcha hacia el compartimiento que le correspondía.

Pero de pronto, todo lo que le rodeaba se volvió negro. Una oscuridad que apenas alcanzó a comprender, la envolvió hasta lograr que perdiera la conciencia.


End file.
